1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural elements and a methodology, i.e., a design system for building folding boats with flexible hull skins, and more particularly to a lightweight, collapsible, easily transportable, easy-to-assemble canoe, with a structurally secure skeleton and built-in flotation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
a. General